


Random Drabble (for cheysulinight)

by Katsuko



Series: The Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I ask you a question?" Originally written October 28, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble (for cheysulinight)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cheysulinight in October 2005. Short and silly.

“Bakura? Can I ask you a question?”

“What now, Pharaoh? Someone use a word that’s too long for you to understand?”

“...you’re an ass.”

“Thank you. I try. What did you want?”

“ _Aibou_ was wondering why you call Bakura-kun _niisan_ sometimes.”

“Oh, it was _Yuugi_ wondering?”

“Okay, so _maybe_ I’m curious about it too.”

“Your _aibou_ is an only child, right?”

“Yes. And?”

“ _Yadonushi_ isn’t.”

“...”

“Speechless?”

“So... basically what you’re saying is--”

“ _Yadonushi_ has a big brother complex. And if I play up to it, I get stuff.”

“...I still say you’re an ass.”

“What? I like stuff!”


End file.
